The Name Masamune
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: Don't make me spoil it, but yeah...so...it's almost Takano's birthday...so...yeah...R&R? Rating may go up...already has...so put your filters on, and I DON'T OWN SIH! They belong to Nakamura Shungiko-san!CHAO ! Three-shot...
1. Chapter 1

|My Birthday Present|

[Takano's POV]

My birthday is coming up soon, and yet another busy days at Marukawa, but that's not what's bothering me, it's Onodera, he has been avoiding me recently, not telling me why, but this time he somehow, for some reason, always success on escaping me this time, as if Lady Luck is on his side, now Kisa was yelling his usual breakdowns, and usual question as I answer what I usually do, my eyes then glazed over Ritsu, who is currently panicking on what to do, but is doing his job,

*Brrr...**Brrr...**Brrr...*

My head shot up, I then cast him a cold glare, which he ignored perfectly, this is the third time his phone rang!

"OI! Onodera! I TOLD YOU TO LESSEN YOUR PERSONAL CALLS!" I yelled, he then gave me an apologetic look, he looked rushed to be in fact,

"Sorry! It's urgent!" he said before running off, not even bothering to listen to my protest, he kept using the same reason actually, which made me more irritated, I sighed before plopping down on my seat, he had been acting weird this days, much more weird than he usually does, I heard Kisa chuckle,

"Ricchan, could it be his girlfriend?" he giggled, but immediately stopped and buried himself to his work when I send him a death glare, then out of the corner of my eyes, there I saw Isaka making his way, he looked at the direction where Ritsu had took off,

"Hmm...someone's busy..." he muttered,I raised a brow,

"What are you talking about, Isaka-san?! Isn't he just talking to his mother..." I said, the hint of annoyance clearly in my voice, Isaka just smiled, making his usual 'Hmm' response,

"Well, that's half the truth actually..." he said, now looking back at the direction where Ritsu took off, by his words all of us actually put our attention to him,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Well, you see...his mom is pursuing him on taking his role upon the Onodera Shoten, which he is actually trying to decline, but it seems there is no other way to pursue to change her answer, so he is giving his all to catch up, whilst working here," Isaka answered, his usual smug aura softening, my eyes inwardly widened,

_'Onodera's_

_LEAVING?'_

The thought alone hurt like hell, was he avoiding me because of this? Sure, he did get random calls from a number that has a coded caller, but he never tells me who it is,

"Though, he did gave his mom a condition..."

_'What condition?'_

"But really, this isn't my secret to tell, so...C'ya!" with that, no further notice, Isaka took his leave as other employee's bowed to him in respect, just as he left, Onodera came back rushing,

"I'm very sorry! Stuff came up, and I need to go!" he said whilst packing his things, with that heard I snapped out of my trance, and snapped my head looking at him, before putting on my stoic mask,

"Huh?!"

"I'm really sorry, Takano-san...but my father just had another attack, and he needs me to be there...I'll try to come back! I promise!" with that he took off, not even waiting for my response, I growled, before plopping down on my chair, I furiously scratched my head before re-adjusting my glasses, and going back to do my work, but I couldn't really focus, and just kept snarling, well, how could I? What's happening on Onodera? I have no idea, which is why it pisses me off, especially the thought of Onodera leaving was making it worse, and the fact that he had been avoiding me was getting unto me, I made another snarl making my co-workers shiver,

_'Just what are you up to? Ritsu?'_

I sighed in relief as we finally managed to wrap everything up, everyone bid their usual 'good byes' in the end, Onodera never made it back, just what happened, I then stood up, picked up my bag, as Kisa bid me his good bye, which I just returned with a nod, I sighed, I had missed the last train, so there was no point but to walk all the way back, and besides our vacation will start tomorrow after all, so I could rest all I want afterwards, I was about to turn to a turning alley when,

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" my eyes widened,

_'That voice...Onodera?'_ I then hid on the block, and peeked on the side, there my eyes widened further, Onodera is there, with a woman? Who is holding his wrists intensely, I was about to jump in by yelling when,

"What do you mean by that?! Ritsu! You're not being serious about this are you? You're not going to marry An-chan, and you told them you're marrying me instead?! What the fuck in the world is that?!" the woman yelled, my eyes widened,

"Like I told you, it was-" he was about to continue, when she clamped his mouth shut,

"RITSU! SHUT UP! AND TELL ME!" she yelled, good thing no one was around or maybe it was a bad thing, then he fell silent,

_'Oi, Onodera why aren't you rejecting as usual?!'_

"I-I-I LOVE YOU..." my eyes widened,

**(A/N: GAHHH! I know, I know there's still my Junjou Romantica fanfic, but then it's almost Takano's birthday so...GAHH! Don't make me say further! Also, if I have made any mistakes please point it out! I'm using my acquaintance's laptop, and he doesn't have an 2010 Microsoft Word installed on his laptop, so...yeah you migh now why...so...yeah...anyway...CHAO~!)**


	2. Chapter 2

|My Birthday Present|

[Takano's POV]

I woke up in my apartment, I let out a snarl before getting up, and getting ready for my usual day, before mentally slapping myself, right, I have no plans today, nor work, I sighed then plopped down on my bed, I closed my eyes, and I was about to slip into my slumber when,

*Brrr...**Brrr...**Brrr...*

I opened my eyes, before reaching to my phone, and without even looking at the caller, and answered it, but immediately regretted doing it,

"Ah, Takano-san..." Onodera's voice cut through, my eyes shot up, I sat up,

"W-hat?" I asked,

"Are you okay?" he asked confusion and worry etched in his voice all over,

"Ah, no, I was just half-asleep..." I answered,

"Oh, I'm sorry...did I wake you?" he asked,

"Ahn...no...don't worry about it..." I could myself smiling, he actually called me, that thought alone made me happy,

"Uh...so...uh...are you free today?" he asked, my eyes widened, is he asking me, what I think he is asking me?

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned out..." I replied eagerly, smiling like a Cheshire cat,

"So, uh...so...you see...so...um...What I-I...uhm..." I chuckled at his shyness,

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, I could imagine him almost drop the phone whilst blushing madly,

"Ah-no! Ah..no that's not what I mean...I...uh...yes..." I smiled,

"Wait, I'll be there..." with that I hang up and then took a quick shower, I changed into my usual clothes, I slid on my shoes, then as if Onodera knew what exactly I was doing, he rang the doorbell, I opened my door, only to see an awkward blushing like mad, Ritsu, my cute Ritsu, "In a hurry?" he looked away, I chuckled before ruffling his hair, he tensed, I then walked towards the elevator, with Onodera following not so far behind, we got to the parking lot, I then went inside the drivers seat as he took the passengers' seat, "So, where are we headed?" I asked smiling at him, he seemed to be lost in thought, that I couldn't help but softly grip his chin, turn his face towards me before landing a kiss on his lips, his eyes widened to the new sensation, but soon relaxed to it, I then inwardly smirked before deepening it,

"Nhg...mhn..." he moaned, "Ah!" I pulled away, leaving a panting Onodera,

"Heh? You're not resisting?" I exclaimed in a teasing tone, he blushed and looked away,

"Shut up..." he said, I actually expected him to say some of his excuses and take his leave but he stayed instead, I smiled,

"So, where are we going?" I asked again, he gulped, before answering,

"Uh...the museum..." he answered, I raised a brow,

"Which one?"

"The one that recently opened..." with that we head off to our new destination, we looked around the museum, Onodera was actually relaxed for a while, until I grabbed his hand in mine, which he reacted just like the way he did back in high school, yes, he turned red as a tomato that steams even went out of his ears, but this time he didn't dash off with an amazing speed he did back then, and stayed with me, after the museum we went to the theme park, then to a restaurant, we went around here and there, now night has befalled upon us, we were walking in an alleyway, which was the way that leads to the car, Onodera was talking about how things went in England, he was finally opening up,

"R-Ritsu?" a familiar voice of a woman stuttered, knowing the voice my head shot up, there in front of me was the same woman yesterday, then what Ritsu told her yesterday, flashed back in my eyes, I scowled at her, she returned it with a glare, "Eh, so you're the one he always blabbed about back in high school, the one so-called, 'Saga-senpai' that he said he fell for..." she growled, I could feel my brow twitch,

"Ah...what are you doing here?!" Onodera asked,

"What are you talking about?! Your personally made me come after you using the tracking device! Idiot! They're expecting you back in the company now!" she yelled, "Just because of what you said to your mother, now she's pushing everything on me! You idiotic cat!" she yelled, Ritsu visibly shivered but grew irritated at the nickname,

_'Idiotic cat?'_

"Huh?! I told you that it was a misunderstanding!" Ritsu yelled back, completely forgetting that we were still holding hands,

"Then tell that to your mother! Dammit! Do you know how much troubling that is! Don't forget but I was serious what I mean back in England..." she said, I raised a brow,

"I know! I know that you're serious about that too, but...I can't really return the feelings you gave to me, I thought I already explained it over yesterday! I-I-I LOVE YOU! But as a sister! And no more..."

"Do brother and sister have sex together?" she added, my eyes widened,

_What the fuck?!'_

"No way! That was different! GAH! Why do you have to bring that up! And on this peculiar time?!" Ondoera yelled at her,

"Then explain to me, why did you say my name to your mother, and why did you say you love me that made her mistook it completely! Which she transferred the engagement to me, idiot!" she yelled,

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Onodera yelled,

_'Whoa, I never thought that Onodera would actually have this vocabulary...'_

"I told you that it wasn't you!" he said, he clenched his fists as he slip his hand off of mine, it seems that these two have forgotten the fact that I am actually here with them, "I-I-I LOVE SAGA-SENPAI!" he clenched his fists tighter as a tint of red blush tinted his cheeks, my eyes widened, he blushed deeper, the woman then wore this bored look etched on her face,

"I see...well, not that its bothering me..." she said, "Just make sure to tell your mom about it, Ja ne..." she waved her hand walking past us, which is when I took note of the golden ring on her left ring finger, "I don't want my husband to think that I am cheating on him," she said, with a sly smirk before leaving, I blinked,

_'What just happened?'_

Onodera stayed silent afterwards, he clenched his fist pursed his lips, I sighed,

"Let's go..." with that I slid my hands into my pockets, walking to the cars direction,

[Third Person's POV]

Onodera clenched his fists tighter when Takano went ahead of him, his breath hitched,

_'I blurted it out!'_ Onodera thought as the blush on his cheeks went redder, then he swiftly ran towards Takano, who was sucke dinto his own thoughts, and before he knew it, Onodera pulled his hand off of his pockets, and threw him to the ground,

"Oi, what the hell are yo-!" but before Takano could further protest, Onodera silenced him by kissing him, Takano's eyes widened at the sudden and unusual action, Takano then snapped his head around, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Takano yelled, but before he could continue his protests, Onodera silenced him with another kiss as his answer, Takano tried to fight back only to end up for their tongues to dances in a waltz, Onodera then broke the kiss, and chuckled,? Takano's eyes widened, Onodera was different this time,

"Takano-san you're hard already..." Onodera whispered, Takano could feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks,

"Stop-" but before Takano could finish, "Ngh.." Onodera licked his earlobe and started nibbling on it, "Ngh...stop it..."

"Eh? So you're resisting now?" Onodera teased, Takano could feel his pants tighten, Takano's eyes widened, he tried getting a look to Onodera's eyes but couldn't as Onodera had shadowed his eyes well, but he was smiling? then Onodera proceeded to caress Takano's chest snaking his hand under Takano's shirt, Takano's breath hitched at the sudden contact, Onodera's hand was slightly cold but at the same time it felt so warm, Onodera then nibbled on Takano's neck, he could feel the older man shiver to his actions making him smirk at the reaction, "Masamune..." Onodera whispered, Takano's eyes widened, "You wan to know what happened to me in the past ten years? Then I'll say you'll never expect what happened to me...or it might be quite off about me," Onodera whispered in an awfully and unusually seductive tone, "So to speak..." Onodera licked Takano's neck surprising him, "You're also a step behind me," without even Takano's notice Onodera had managed to unlock the lock on Takano's pants, and had now slid his hand inside and grabbed the erected member, Takano let out a moan,

"Onodera...s-top..." but instead Onodera started rubbing his hand up and down,

"Shh...don't be so loud or someone will notice..." Onodera whispered seductively, before he licked down Takano's neck, he pushed Takano's shirt upwards revealing the man's bare chest, then he played with Takano's nipples with his one hand as he licked the other, his tongue tracing the round shape of the nipple, then started sucking it,

"Ngh!" but before Takano could react further, Onodera then licked down lower and lower, and lower, he then liucked the tip of Takano's manhood making him visibly tremble, Ritsu's smirk widened, before he took in the whole erected member in his mouth and started sucking it, bobbing his head up and down, "Ngh-ah! Fuck Ritsu!" he couldn't help but slid his hands on Ritsu's chestnut locks before softly clenching it in his fists, "Ngh..Ritsu-ah!" he moaned as Ritsu fastened his pace, Takano had never seen Ritsu like this, and Ritsu had never given him this action, and yet he is doing it with his own will! Then before he knew it Onodera stopped and moved back up and kissed Takano, forcing his entrance, his hand then slid down lower than the sacks on Takano,

"Takano-san you're so wet..." he said smiling, Takano blushed,

"Wh-" but before he could further protest, Onodera plunged in a finger in his hot cavern, and thrust it in and out, Takano moaned in both pain and pleasure,

"Eh? Takano-san, is it your first time being ridden?" Onodera said smugly,

"Shu-t up...ah..." Takano panted, "NGH!" he moaned louder as Onoder plunged in two fingers, he then stopped Onodera by holding his wrist, he was breathing heavily, "S-Someone will see..." he said in a low tone through his pants,

"Hmm..." was Onodera's reply before landing a quick peck on Takano's lips getting his full attention, feeling Takano's grip lossened, he plunged in three fingers, he smiled,

"Ngh-ah!" Takano moaned by surprise, now the blush was clearly seen on his face, "Ritsu!" he moaned, Onodera kissed his cheek, then he pulled Takano up, Takano stood up obediently, Onodera then continued to thrust in and out, Takano moaned in pleasure, seeing he was about to moan louder, Onodera silenced him with another kiss, "O-nodera...someone will see us..." Takano said through his moans, Onodera then licked his earlobe,

"Let them..." he whispered, before he unzipped his pants and slid out his own hard member, he kissed Takano's ear to signal the man to relx and loosen up, getting the message Takano obeyed,

"Ngh-AH!" Takano moaned to the new pleasure and sensation that went through him, as Onodera plunged inside him, Onodera kissed his neck, licked it then sucked it, when he pull out he left a thin string of saliva, before proceeding to kiss Takano on his lips, who eagerly gave him entrance, when he did that their tongues danced in a sync, as Onodera thrust in and out of him, in a slow pace slowly gaining speed as Takano tried to push his hips with him, "Ngh...mhn...mhn...nmfh..." Takano couldn't help but moan as Onodera thrust, Onodera then suddenly squeezed his manhood making Takano moan louder, even with the kiss, "HMNF!" Onodera then started rubbing the erected member up and down in a very fast pace, "Ngh...mhn...Ngh-ah! Ritsu don't!"

"Eh~?" Ritsu exclaimed, "Do you want me to stop?~" he asked, despite he already stopped, but he still gripped and squeezed Takano's cock teasingly,

"No...not here..." Takano said, "Someone might see..." Takano continued, Onodera chuckled,

"Shh...we're not that far from the car..." Onodera said, before he continued to thrust, rub, and kissed Takano, when he pulled out, "You used to be not bothered by this back in high school though, we did it in the library once didn't we?" Onodera smirked, as Takano twitched, before continuing his deed, then he started thrusting faster, and harder,

"Ngh! Mhn...mhn...mhn...mhn..." Takano then gasped to breath, "Ah! huff...huff...hah..." he panted, he looked at Onodera for some reason, Onodera was still shadowing his eyes, then he suddenly smiled, Takano raised a brow, "R-itsu?" he panted,

"Yes?" now for the first time, Onodera had made his move, he finally showed his eyes to Takano, it was filled with lust and desire, a sight you don't easily get from Onodera, "What is it?" Onodera asked, now slowly getting concerned as the lust in his eyes were slowly disappearing, replaced by concern, "Takano-san?" he continued, when Takano didn't answer, Onodera now wore a concerned look, "T-Saga-senpai..." he called, before leaning on the man, he kissed Takano's ear, Onodera blushed, "H-Happy Birthday...in advance..." Takano then finally snapped out of his trance, he smiled,

"I LOVE YOU..." Takano whispered, Onodera shuddered, but soon relaxed to him,

**(A/N: KYAAA!|I didn't expect this at all! I didn't expec this! AHHHH! My first time writing something like this! So, I'm sorry if it lacks something! I really am! But this story made me...*nosebleed* You-know-what all over the place...KYAAA! PLEASE! TELL ME HOW THIS IS! Also the woman is an OC but don't worry about her for now! Also, thank you so much for your support everyone! So, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin at your service, CHAO~!)**


	3. Chapter 3

|My Birthday Present|

[Third Person's POV]

"Ngh...mhn...hmn..." Onodera moaned as he and Takano passionetly shared a kiss, they were now in Takano's apartment, in Takano's bedroom, on Takano's bed, with Takano on top of him, "Ngh-ah!" they both pulled away, they both made eyes contact, Takano smiled then brushed his fingers on Onodera's brown locks,

"You're not resisting this time..." he said,

"Shut up..." Onodera looked away, Takano then leaned closer before landing another kiss on his lips, as Onodera immediately gave him the entrance he asked for, sliding his tongue inside, both tongues then danced in waltz, Onodera's brows were furrowed, but not in annoyance nor anger, but in pleasure, "Mnph...hm..hmn...AH!" they both gasped for air, Onodera was the one though who is needing to breathe though, Takano then slid his hand under Onodera's shirt then started caressing the younger man's chest, "Ngh-ah...Takano-san!" Onodera called, as Takano's hand snaked on his chest and stomach,

"Onodera..." Takano called, before kissing Onodera's cheek, before proceeding to the boy's ear, he licked it, before kissing it, then he started nibbling on it, earning a moan from the chestnut haired man, he proceeded to the man's neck, and sucked his collarbone, leaving a saliva trail when he parted, "Onodera..." he called again before removing the bangs that got into the way of Onodera's face, Onodera blushed,

"Sh-Shut up..." Onodera stuttered, before he was interrupted by another kiss from the raven haired man, "Ngh...mhn..." Onodera moaned and accepted the man's offer, Onodera then snaked his hands on Takano's head taking in the smooth yet spicky touch of the raven locks, Onodera then gripped tighter, as Takano playfully licked his neck nibbling on it, "Ah! Takano-sa-AHGN!" Onodera moaned as Takano proceeded to lick and suck on his nipples, while his hand played with the other nipple, Onodera then bit his lower lip in attempt to hold back his moans, but failed when, Takano suddenly sucked powerfully, "Ngh-ah! Takano-san!" Onodera called, then Takano continued to lick down, then he rolled his tongue on Onodera's belly button making the man whimper and moan in pleasure, "Ngah! Angh...Takano-san..." Onodera whimpered, Takano then licked lower, and when he reached the hem of Onodera's pants, he unbuckled the belts and the button in aswift and quick movement, before taking the hardened erected member on his hand and started sucking it, as Onodera gripped the sheets next to him, "Ngh..ah! Huff...huff...Takano-san...ngh..Ah-hah...hah...hah..." Onodera moaned as Takano bobbed his head up and down whilst sucking Onodera's member, giving pleasure to the smaller man on every blow, Onodera's cheeks now had a light red tint on them, before deepening, "AH! Senpai!" Onodera moaned when Takano suddenly plunged in a finger in his hot cavern, thrusting in and out, making Onodera moan violently, at the new pleasure that is sensating through his nerves, Takano smiled before landing a kiss on Onodera's lips, "Masa...mune..." Onodera subsconsciously called, making Takano smile and then plunged in two fingers, making Onodera shudder to the sudden contact, and addition to it, "Ma...sa...mu...AN!" Onodera exclaimed when Takano suddenly fastened his pace, and then added another finger, Onodera visibly trembled, Takano then snaked his free hand to caress Onodera's chest, before pulling out all three fingers from Onodera's twitching hot, wet cavern, "Ngh...huff...huff..." Onodera panted, as Takano licked the fingers he just sticked inside Onodera's hot cavern, tasting the juice, he smiled, as Onodera blushed madly, he just saw what Takano did, then before any further notice Takano then landed a kiss on his lips, "Mnff..." Onodera then again moaned, then Takano grabbed one of Onodera's hand, and placed it on his hardened, now pulsing cock, and motioned Onodera to rub it, and Onodera obeyed,

"Mnf..." Takano moaned deepening the kiss, as Onodera went with it, when they both pull out, a clear thread of saliva trailed off, then before any of them could even gasp for air, Takano landed a much more fierce kiss, taking Onodera back by the sudden action, making Onodera squeeze the erected member whilst fastening his pace on rubbing it, Takano pulled off the kiss panting, "Hah...I can't hold it anymore..." he muttered, sliding his cock of Onodera's hand and positioned it in front of the younger man's entrance, Onodera looked at him, lust and desire on his eyes, Takano smiled, before kissing his forehead and plunging inside,

"Ah! Hanhh...Takano-san...Ah!" Onodera cried as Takano thrust in and out of him, in a fast pace and in a fierce force, the bed could be heard creaking, as both's moans and pants filled the room, Onodera being the loudest of all, "Ngh-ah...Takano-san! I-Fuahh..." Onodera moaned, as Takano then again rubbed his member up and down, making a pre-cum out of the smaller man, before speeding up, "Ahah...huff...huff...huff...huff..." Onodera panted, "Ngh...Ah...Saga...sen...pai..mhn...huff...anh..." Onodera moaned, as Takano thrust deeper, faster and stronger, making Onodera moan louder, "Ahn...AH! Masa...AHN...mune..." Onodera cried, before arching his back, his toes curled in, "Huff...huff...huff..." he then cling unto Takano tightly with his hands around Takano's neck, clinging all he could not wanting to let go, it wasn't long when Onodera's nail dug in Takano's skin as he gripped tighter, Takano was going fast and harder than usual, "Ahn...Anh...ngh...hnn..."

"Huff...huff...huff...huff..." Takano panted, before digging his nails in the sheets, his toes curled in, no matter how many time they have done it already, Onodera was still so tight! this always got Takano wondering but not getting sick of it, in fact amaze of it,

"Ngh...ah...ahn...hah..." Onodera could feel Takano's crotch pulse, whilst Onodera's walls were like hugging it tight,

"Gh...Ngh...I-I'm coming...Ritsu..." Takano gritted his teeth nearing his climax, also fastening his pace on rubbing Onodera's own member, Onodera was almost at his climax already,

"Ngh...ngah...ahn...Sa...anh...ga...sen...pai..." Onodera called through his pants and moans, "Ngh...I-I-I'm coming..." Onodera said,

"AH!" both cried at the same time, Takano then lay down on top of Onodera, both out of breath, Onodera could feel the hot, thick, wet, and sticky substances inside his walls, which is also overflowing and staining Takano's sheets,

"I love you..." Takano whispered, Onodera shifted in his position, quietly enjoying the moment, "Ritsu..."

"Mhmm...Senpai..." Onodera replied, smiling, good thing that Takano's head was on his shoulder or else, he could've made fun about the smaller man's reaction,

"Oh, right..." Takano started suddenly being serious, this caught Onodera's atention, "That woman earlier, who was she to you?" Takano asked, Onodera raised a brow,

"You have a way of ruining the mood don't you Takano-san?" Onodera said sarcastically, with a hint of clear annoyance in his tone,

"Who was she?" Takano prompted,

"Well, we used to go out for a while..." Onodera said, he wasn't finished but the word 'go out' caught Takano's attention as he sprung up and looked directly at Onodera in the eyes, with hint of jealousy and anger in his eyes, "Oi, Takano-san, even I went out, and hit on some girl for fun you know!" Onodera scowled, Takano sighed but nodded for Onodera to continue now intently listening, "Well, out of all whom I went out with, I she was the only one who lasted long..." Onodera continued, Takano then leaned on him, before whispering close to his ear,

"How long?"

"Umm...three weeks or so..." Onodera said quite unsure of it himself,

"Huh?! How long were you playing on them?!" Takano asked clearly annoyed, Onodera sighed,

"Well, most of them only lasted a week, or even three or five days, we never really get along much...only she on the otherhand was able to understand me...which is one of the reasons she lasted long, though in the end we found out that our love wasn't alove you yearn for a lover, but a sibling..." Onodera explained, quite calmly,

"A sibling? Really?"

"What's wrong with that?!"

"Wait, one of the reasons? What are the other reasons then?" Onodera blushed,

"Well, that's because...sh...ike...u..." Onodera answered only to be muffled by Takano's skin, as he had leaned his lips on Takano's shoulder,

"WHAT?! I can't hear you!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A LOT LIKE YOU IDIOT!" Onodera yelled on the tyop of his lungs, Takano raise a brow at that, before leaning on his side looking at Onodera's flushed face,

"How come?" he asked,

"Well, you didn't notice?! Her hair color...her eye color, they were close to yours, even your height were almost the same, if not for the fact that she is three centimeters shorter than you..." Takano blinked,

"Heh...so you remembered my height..." Takano commented making Onodera blushed again,

"Don't get too carried away! It was only around a month or so when I left!" Onodera immediately backed up,

"And? Any other else?" Takano asked smiling as Onodera had opened up to him,

"Well, yes, she talks like you, acts a lot like you, the way she walk, the way she stares, everything that she has were the same as yours..." Takano raised a brow,

"Oh, which reminds me, on the other night," this caught Onodera's attention, "You said, 'I LOVE YOU'to her..." Takano said, there was a tone of disappointment in his voice, Onodera blushed,

"Gah! How much of that did you hear?" Onodera asked, eyes widening,

"Well...pretty much just there..." Takano said, Onodera sighed, for some reason annoyed,

"Well, I was a bit drunk that time..." Onodera admitted,

"Wait, what?! You were drinking? I thought your dad had an attack?!"

"Well, he did, and which he said that he was fine and which he called for a celebration at the bar, and pushed me to get drunk...which mom asked me why I didn't want to tell An-chan...and I said...that...uh..." Takano was getting annoyed too easily,

"What you what?!"

"Well...I said that I was in love with someone else...and they asked who..."

"And?"

"I said that I'm in love with you..." Onodera answered, Takano raised a brow,

"Huh?! I don't get it, then how did they mistook it to be her?!"

"W-well...uh...I...um...you see...uh...I told you...didn't I? Both of you are so alike, which...uh...you...um...so...you see..."

"Spit it!"

"I only said your first name! Her name is also MASAMUNE!" Takano stared, "When I told my mom that, she completely mistook it for her, in which mom contacted her, she gave me her usual 'the hell' look, but played along in front of my parents without showing her wedding ring, she's already married, and when we got out of the bar, she started yelling at me...I...I...I... was half-drunk that moment, and she sounded so damn like you...and I...then I...and after that...I...which she understood...then I..."

"SPEAK MORE CLEARLY I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, YOU MORON!"

"ITHOUGHTTHATSHEWASYOUTHATIENDEDUPSAYINGWHATITHOUGHTIWOULD-"

"YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE! SPEAK CLEARLY DON'T MIX UP YOUR WORDS!"

"I THOUGHT THAT IT WAS YOU! WHEN SHE TOLD EM SOMETHING IN A HUSHED VOICE, I ENDED UP SAYING I LOVE YOU!" now Onodera was on top of Takano panting, and blushing fifty shades of red, Takano stared, his anger washed away,

===_Flashback_===

_When Takano had started eavasdropping, he missed out some things because of his own absoration to his own thoughts,_

_"Why did you say my name?" she asked,_

_"Well, I...I...then...uh..so..." Onodera tried to reply,_

_"What you're not making any sense, speak clearly!"_

_"Like I told you, it was-"_

_"RITSU! SHUT UP AND TELL ME!" she yeleld making Onodera visibly shake from it, and stayed silent, _(Masamune, female, was facing her back towards Takano so...XD)_ her eyes widened, "Ritsu, is this about ten years ago? Is this about Saga?" she asked in a hushed voice, "Ritsu, answer me, if I am Masamune, your Saga-senpai, what would you say when things go like this, to fix up a misundertanding?" she grew worried this time though, Onodera shadowed his eyes, before tears could be seen trickling form his cheeks,_

_"I...ay...ve...u..."_

_"What? I can't hear you..." she said much more soothingly, his breath hitched, before saying,_

_"I'l say..." his voice was trembling, and befor ehe could contain it, he yelled, "I-I-I LOVE YOU..."_

===_End of Flashback_===

"So, that's how it went..." Onodera explained, Takano's eeys widned,

_'I was jealous for nothing?'_

"So...senpai...H-Happy Birthday...and...I..." Onodera's voice hitched, "I..." he added, Takano stared, his eyes watering, "I lo..." Onodera swallowed a lump, "I lo...I lo...I lo..."

*RIIINGG!*

Onodera's phone chimed loudly making him jump,

"I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, over the ringtone, Takano's eyes widened, Onodera then blushed fifty shades all over, that even reached his ears, then as if the caller was watching them the call ended, ending up to a miscall, Onodera then pursed his lips in embarassment, Takano's smile softened, before hugging Onodera to him, with Onodera on top,

Takano woke up and was greeted by his room, there was a weird weight on him,

_'I had a nice dream'_ he was about to shove away whatever was on top of him, but stopped, when he felt it rise and fall, he looked at _it_, his eyes widened, _'It wasn't a dream...'_ he thought, then he slowly slid Onodera to the side, before getting up, then his gaze landed on the clothes that were on the floor, then he reached for Onodera's pants recalling the missed call, when he got the smaller man's phone, there was a one missed call and one message, then he looked at tghe caller's address, it was in symbols and alphabets, and number, it said

'M X MuN3'

At first he thought it was a code, yes, this was the caller that keeps calling Onodera and whislt Onodera say its urgent, at first he did thought it was a code, until he learned the woman, whom Onodera, his Ritsu dated those ten years, who was uncanny like him, but if you actually translate the symbols, alphabets, and number to their alike terms, you'll get,

'MASAMUNE'

Takano's eyes widened, then he looked at the received message,

_To: Ritsu_

_From: M X MuN3_

_You owe me one, idiot cat..._

Takano blinked,

_'What? What does she mean?'_ Takano wanted to wake up Onodera, and ask him, and was about to when his phone this time ringed, he hurriedly picked it up, not wanting to wake up his lover,

"Hello?"

"Ah...looks like both of you were tired no?" the woman's voice went through the receiver, "Eheh...Ritsu's pretty cute isn't he?" Takano raised a brow,

"Huh?"

"I mean yesterday, in the alley way, he made a move on you didn't he? He rarely acts like that, be thankful that you were shown that side of him though..." he could hear her light a cigarette and took a drag exhaling it, "He is a dumb cat after all, take care of him for me will you?"

"Wait, before you hang up..."

"What?"

"How did you get my number?" Takano was really wondering, then she laughed, a laugh full of joy, a laugh of an adult, but it was pretty to here,

"Oh, that?! Actually I stole your number from Ritsu's phone," she chuckled, Takano sweatdropped, she was weird and at the same time, she sounded dangerous, "Also, see that code? Of my name? I actually typed it myself, Ritsu just went along with it, that is in case you're wondering why my name is typed like that, oh and as for Ritsu, tell him, Dya-senpai says _'dum invicem rursus occurremus'_" before Takano could ask what it means, she already hanged up, he stared at his phone, only to see the same caller address, also a message from the same address,

_To: Ritsu's Saga_

_From: Ritsu's Dya-senpai_

_At least if you're going to make out in the night, at least lock and close your door, ahou, before going to sleep tha is, I could hear all of your moans in Ritsu's appartment, and also, midn him to keep his appartment clean, or I'm going to kill him the next time we meet, and right, we are eeriely almost the same, aren't we?_

_-Masamune, Dya_

Takano blinked, then blushed, they actually forgot to close and lock the doors, it was because of Onodera! But wait, by her words did that mean? Then before anyone could read it, Takano slid on his pants, not bothering to wear his shirt, he ran next door, and opened Onodera's apartment door, when he entered everything was sorted out, there were also groceries, and other supplies, and on the counter a note,

_Oi, Ritsu, take care of yourself, baka neko, don't end up a stray now, dum invicem rursus occurremus,_

_-Dya Masamune_

Takano sighed then put it back, before going back to his appartment in case Onodera wakes up, when he shut the door, it was when he took note, also a note on his door, two of them, he took it before reading it,

_Lock your door sometimes, someone might take pictures of both of you and threaten you._

Then he read the next one,

_The name Masamune._

**(A/N: Okay, I clearly regret it ending like this, but I actually just planned this for some smut, but I didn't expect it to turn out like this, and if I'm missing any details of the scenes of you-know-what, please point it out! It's my first time writing this kind of things, also I know that Onodera was a bit OOC, but please don't kill me for it, anyway, I don't own Seakiichi Hatsukoi, if I did, there would actually be someone trying to win Onodera's heart aside from Takano, and so on, and more YAOI! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that all! Happy Birthday Takano Masamune-san! Do you like my gift? :D I Hope so! So, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin, at your service...CHAO~!)**


End file.
